Psoriasis is characterized by increased epidermal proliferation and immune activation. Successful therapy must normalize one or both of these features. Tin protoporphyrin and tin mesoporphyrin are synthetic, photosensitizing heme analogues which we are testing for photochemotherapeutic efficacy in psoriasis.